Love between dragon types and a human
by Alphaandomega1997Hardcore
Summary: What if he wasn't an oblivious and stupid little boy? What if power did indeed get him what he wanted ad his personality changed? AshXFemArceus Slight AshXFemPalkia SlightAshXFemDialga
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys just wanting to do a pokemon two shot ****on how bad ass ash could be if the righters had allowed it to happen (seriously he could be so Over powered), anyway this is just a two shot ****of love for Palkia ad Dialga with some lemony goodness in second chapter. Just wanted to try doing a Pokemon Fanfiction tell me what you think, I do not won pokemon or its characters but I do own the plot that I am writing.**

"PokeSpeech Telepathic" _Hi How you doing?_

"Normal PokeSpeech" **Hi how you dong?**

"Normal speech" "Hi how you doing"

"Thinking" 'Hi how you doing'

It's a beautiful d yet again for our young hero, he has everything that he has ever wished that he could have, a good pokemon team that always has his back, being a pokemon master rivalling if not more so the 6 in power and meeting the one true creator (I mean who wouldn't wanna meet a god?) but still he wasn't satisfied he needed more and little did he know Palkia and Dialga where watching him adamant to give him what he wanted even if he didn't know what it was himself.

**Palkia? Shall we take him there now? Asked Dialga**

**No not yet, We still haven't seen his abilities yet Answered Palkia**

**What do you mean 'his abilities'? he's human or Lord Arceus' sake Asked and stated Dialga**

**No he is stronger thank he lets on, you forget my space powers don't you? Everything in space I know of and all of their powers but somehow I can't sense his Palkia yet again answered**

**Ok 20 minutes only Lord Arceus wants to speak with him she states (Yes Dialga is female in my fanfiction get over it because so is Palkia)**

**Ok then lest watch Lord Arceus won't mind if we are a little late Palkia says**

Ash knowing someone was watching and who it was gained a slight smirk in his face which went un-noticed from the peepers, he decided to put on a show of his abilities for them while training with Lucario knowing that it had to be shown sooner or later but making sure he didn't show them too much so he still had a trump card for later. (Not telling you yet wait till the time Arceus talks to him)

**Did you see that?! it was awesome but even I can see it is purely offensive Said Palkia will pure excitement.**

**Ooh Lord Arceus will be mad when he finds out Ash has been holding off on information on him said Dialga**

**Well lets go get ash and we'll find out said Palkia**

When they turned around he wasn't there but they couldn't tell where he was so they were about to go out to look for him when "So are we going or what ladies? cause I'm bored" ash said getting startled expressions from the two legendries, one because he knew they were there and why and two because he knew their gender, even Arceus didn't know their gender and he made them, so without a word the three teleported from where they were to a white room with a throne in it with Arceus on it staring at them, with various other legendries staring at him from around the room obviously not jumping on him or talking to him for some reason.

_So I see you are here ash? I needed to talk t you Said Arceus telepathically._

_So do I you Arceus but please can we talk aloud my head it hurting after my training? Ash said back_

**Ash I wish to ask you something and please don't lie to me when you do, I'll know if you do Said Arceus**

"Ask away but I doubt you would be able to tell if I'm lying" said ash to which gained him a startled expression from everyone in the room

**You do know who you are talking to right? Show some respect Growled MewTwo from the left of him**

"Yes I do but obviously you don't know who it is I am talking to as Arceus has yet to tell you" replying to MewTwo, as he said this he said _Are you going to tell them or am I? _to Arceus which got him the reply of _What do you mean? _telepathically from Arceus

**What do you talk of? Of course we know who Lord Arceus is asked then stated MewTwo further defending the subject**

"Well then I'll explain Arceus had the chance, you see you say Lord but I know the truth" Ash said as he got gained a grin

**Lord Arceus what does he mean? Asked MewTwo as everyone else were obviously staying quiet to listen to everything and didn't want to interrupt.**

**Quiet! How do you know?! Arceus all but screamed at ash while growling**

"I'll make you a deal, we both get one attack at each other if you win i'll either be dead so you won't have to deal with it or if not i'll tell you BUT if I win either by stopping your attack or doing enough damage to you for you to feel it then you have to tell everyone and I get a favour from you, how about it? How do I now? Don't you feel the burning sensation to find out? Ash said in a baritone voice with a hint of teasing toward the end smiling the whole time which only got Arceus even more angry.

**You hurt or even defect an attack from Lord Arceus? Ha! Sad MewTwo while laughing**

**Quiet! I will take your deal but with an added bonus for myself since you get two things from this so will I, the added bonus will you will be mine no matter the outcome! I hope you can deal with the complications of that since you already know Shouted Arceus toward MewTwo who shut up immediately, as Arceus went of with a grin getting wider and wider as the speech went on which gained grim looks from Palkia and Dialga who where thinking 'we need to tell him'.**

"Deal but I need two minutes I am sure Palkia and Dialga wanted to talk about something" Ash said as he walked towards them.

_**With Palkia and Dialga outside the doors**_

**Ash you idiot, you are going to die and we didn't even get to tell you Palkia said out loud as Dialga just floated there sobbing quietly nodding in agreement**

"Ooh and what is it you wanted to tell me? My pink sweetheart" He asked jokingly

**There is not time for joking this is serious said Dialga as she smirked a little and stopped sobbing**

**Yeah it's serious... We BOTH wanted to say said Palkia**

**That Said Dialga**

**We love you They both said together as they stared at him**

He just stood there shocked while thinking 'ok, didn't expect that, maybe one of them confessing is believable but both just WOW, well I guess I'll have to tell them both won't I?'

Thinking the silence was because he didn't feel the same way or from him being discussed t the very thought of being with them they eyes started to water so he did the only thing he could he kissed the both first Palkia straight on the lips then did the same with Dialga in which he gained startled expressions and a few moans

"Well that just brightened my day, nothing like getting a kiss from two beautiful ladies is their?" Ash said while smirking

**Does that mean-? Palkia was asking until she was cut off**

"Yes, I love you both too, we'll talk in a moment I need to finish with dumb ass over there and don't worry I'll be with you no matter what" He said while he smirked walking over to Arceus

_**Back inside with Arceus, Palkia and Dialga on the side lines**_

"Ready dumb ass?" Ash asked trying to piss Arceus off even more which failed

**Quiet, yes. So who goes first? Arceus asked perfectly covering up the anger**

"Ooh you can and you know what I won't even give me your best shot" Ash said

**Have it your way Arceus said**

Arceus lifted his head up signifying his special attack unique to only him that wall called Judgement and charged a ball of pure energy up in front of his mouth which gained muttering of 'he's using IT' or 'he'll destroy us all'

Instead of firing it into the sky like it was supposed to be done his aimed it as Ash in its pure form of raw energy crackling as it fire and got closer and closer while Arceus just smiled thinking it was all over until ash started to gain a blue aura of power around him and said only two words all while smiling which made Arceus' smile drop as ash said "Aura shield" and a bright blue shield of energy appeared in front of him that stood 4 metres tall, 4 metres wide and half a metre thick of blue energy

The ball of swirling raw power hit ash' shield which just got destroyed on impact but absorbed the blast and energy before it dissipated

"Well is that it? I won pretty easily" Ash said still having the grin plastered all over is face as every legendary pokemon in the room were gob smacked, some of them ad fainted, some of them had their mouths wide open in a 'O' shape and the two that had already known of these powers where no different because they two where gob smacked because he just defended against that attack when they only thought that he could be good with offence not defence.

"Now lets get to what I said, I think you should tell them all now or are you going back on your word?" Asked ash with a mischievous grin as he walked closer to Arceus

**No I made a deal and I'll honour that... the secret was that I am indeed not a male so I should not be a Lord I should in fact e called Lady considering I am female said Arceus gaining gasps from everyone present while they started talking amongst themselves except Ash**

**Why lie about that? No-one would have thought differently Asked MewTwo with a raised eyebrow**

**I don't know lack of confidence, not knowing what the reaction of a female creating everything would be and being hit on all the time Said Arceus which shut everyone up that were talking who silently agreed to her statements**

"Ooh and the last part I wish to be declared a Lord as my favour because as is only a Lord can court a Lady of the legendries if I am correct" Said ash

**I guess that is a acceptable request, granted but may I ask who? asked Arceus**

"Ooh that would be Palkia and Dialga of course" Said ash as if it was common knowledge which made everyone gasp yet again because they didn't know they were female including Arceus

"You shouldn't base everything from looks" Ash said

**Well that is surprising to say the least but if that is only possible if they agree Stated Arceus which got the immediate reply of two cries of yes from the two**

Ash was right next to Arceus at this point and waved his hand at her in a come here manner and she kneeled down to him as he whispered to her "You know I can still be yours f you want me to but I'll have to be shared to them at least 1 day and a half per week each then I'm all yours" as he gave her a slight nibble on her neck which went un-noticed by everyone which gained him a blush from the alpha pokemon, she stood back up still blushing a deep red on her white otherwise un blemished skin which everyone noticed and said

**u-u-um w-well I suppose that is acceptable, the meeting is over we found out about his powers like we wanted to, you an all go back to your duties, Palkia and Dialga can you stay for a moment? Said Arceus stuttering at the start but getting better as the blush and heat coming from her cheeks subsided.**

With that everyone left and only Ash, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus were all that was left in the room, ash just sat down as Arceus told them the new of how he would be hers but they would still get to be with him and he with them as he gave them a happy expression which said 'I told you so'

**Just wait for chapter two might do few more depending on if I can be bothered to and I get enough views, next chapter is a lemon chapter with some story in it as well.**

**Thanks for reading, Alphaandomega1997Hardcore out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I've decided that the lemons will be spaced out between chapters this chapter will be Arceus the one after that will be Palkia unfortunately Dialga will not be in the lemons but he will still be with her and then one of your choosing through PM's and reviews, send in your requests and the one that gets the most from now up until I have done the mystery one and I'll do them then a mystery guest to be revealed in fourth chapter. Just to clear this up, his pokemon are at his home resting from him defending his title as a pokemon champion **

"PokeSpeech Telepathic" _Hi How you doing?_

"Normal PokeSpeech" Hi how you doing?

"Normal speech" "Hi how you doing"

"Thinking" 'Hi how you doing'

_Previously…_

With that everyone left and only Ash, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus were all that was left in the room, ash just sat down as Arceus told them the new of how he would be hers but they would still get to be with him and he with them as he gave them a happy expression which said 'I told you so'

_Present… On a date with the creator (8 months after the meeting)_

In a little restaurant in Pallet town Ash and Arceus (In her human form at the same age as Ash at 16 in appearance) they were both sat in a private booth so no-one could disturb them and so no-one could hear anything they were talking about.

"So Arceus how about I give you a little nickname that only I call you for when we are out? That way no-one will catch on that it's actually" Said and asked Ash both at the same time

"Well I suppose" Said Arceus with a slight blush on her face (think about it if you have been alive thousands of years and pretended to be male don't you think you'd blush if a guy was thinking about giving you a nickname or showing interest in you?)

"How about Angelica? Or Angel for short?" Aske Ash with a mischievous grin on his face

"Why Angel?" Asked Arceus slightly curious

"Well that's obvious, it's because you're my Angel so only I can call you that from now on" Said Ash giving her a wide grin as her blush intensified on her smooth unblemished skin turning a dark red

"T-t-thank you, for the compliment" She said try to stop the blush but failing and stuttering out her words instead. Quickly diverting what could possibly cause her to blush even more she started to look at the menu to go over what she wanted.

"When we order I'm going to get the spaghetti and meatballs what are you getting?" She asked sill blushing a little bit from earlier but luckily to have almost receded.

Before he had a chance to answer a waitress walked over and got out her notebook and pen, she then proceeded by putting her arm around Ash's shoulders and asking "Can I take your order sir?" while staring at she's chest and 6 pack that I easily seen through his white shirt while blushing. This caught the eyes of Angel and she started thinking _I'll kill her keep your hands away from him he's mine! _All while blushing again even more than the last time once she realised that she actually admitted to herself (Even though she declared he would be here last chapter she was angry, girls tend to say things they don't mean when they are angry or say things they mean but don't know it yet.

Ash grabbed the waitresses arm and pulled it off of himself gently as he said "Yes, we will have the couples size spaghetti and meatballs and some red wine, which ever you recommend" He said with a little smile while thinking _Ooh my Arceus! Angels going to kill her! I need to get her to leave as quickly as possible!_

"And can you please hurry up we have already been kept waiting for 15 minutes not to mention the sexual harassment, I will be having words with your boss and I'll be telling him that-"He said as he looked at her name tag

"-Joana kept her customers waiting while getting off with her co-workers in the back, then she had the cheek to try and do the same to a man that is not only a customer but already had his eye set on a girl. Now hurry up before I find your boss and get you fired!" He said try to scare her but getting louder the more he said because he was getting angrier. All you could hear was a faint "Eep" and a waitress running to the kitchen to get their orders.

"Did you mean that?" Angel asked in a hopeful and exited voice with a big smile on her face

"Well I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean t would I?" Ash said as he leaned over the able and gave her a kiss, she was startled at first but soon started to push back into the kiss to deepen it, his brought his tongue out and wiped it across her lower lip silently asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Their tongues started to dance in an everlasting ballet, it started to get even rougher as their tongues started to fight for dominance but Ash soon won and Angel let him take over as he started to explore her mouth, this went on for another 5 minutes until they broke apart rather reluctantly as the waitress came back over with their meal and wine, she put them on the table and walked away without saying a word accept for apologising for her behaviour earlier and wishing them a good night the she walked away.

_After the meal_

"That was really nice, what do you think?" Asked Angel with a content smile on her face

"Yep, I thought so too, it was the second best thing of the night" He answered with a smile try to bait her into asking

"What was the first?" She asked in curiosity with a cute confused face

"Well spending time with you of course" Said Ash as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which caused her to blush while they got up and he paid the bill as they left her still blushing with her head up in the clouds thinking _Did us doing this again make him that happy?_ (Yes again it's like their 30th date it has been 8 months since the meeting you know)

"Hey Angel we're here" Ash said as he brought her out of her daze, she noticed two things, the first being they were outside in the dark, in the middle of the woods, in the place where she would change back into a pokemon teleport back to her home and the second being that she really wanted Ash to go with her back to her home so she could ravish him. But there were problems with that: the first being the other legendries would know that it was happening and she would get endless questions from the female side about it and if they could join in (it could happen, DON'T JUDGE ME! Sparkles in my eyes) and secondly she didn't know if he was ready to do that with her yet.

"U-um Ash? Would you come with me and spend a few nights? I kind of get lonely you know? With all the others doing their duties I have no-one to talk to or interact with you know?" She said try to justify to him why she wants him to go with her.

"I don't know, should I?" he said teasing her in a normal voice to make it look like he as contemplating whether or not to do it. She then thought of something, he loves how she looks as a pokemon maybe she could seduce him while she looked like that (couldn't think of anything else but kind of sounds like bestiality)

_Hey shut up, love beats all boundaries_ she thought

(Stop braking the fourth wall and get back to what you were doing)

_Humph fine but stop being mean or I'll erase you from existence _she thought which caused the writer to keep writing and to stop annoying her

_Thank you, right now, I'll change back then I'll make him come back with me_

Doing what she was thinking she basked in a white light that glowed around her human body until she gained her true form and plopped herself down next to Ash and without a seconds hesitation started to nibble on his neck which caused him to give out a groan of pleasure as she said Won't my little Ashy come home with me tonight? I'll make it fun she said while moving to his lips and giving him a kiss and backing away with a grin as he muttered "Tease" under his breathe

"S-Sure I c-ca-n do that" He said while re-gaining his breathe from what happened earlier while thinking _She's so hot right not, why does she have to be such a tease_

Yay, my Ashy's coming home with me she said as she quickly teleported them to her room as she acted and sounded childish, she smiled at what he was thinking

_Scene change – Arceus's sleeping chambers (the speech will be normal from now on until next chapter for both Pokemon and Human)_

"Arceus I wanted to ask you something" said Ash while he looked into her eyes

"Yes Ash?" she asked

"Well why did you actually ask me to come here?" he asked with a calculative gaze

"Um… well… I-I actuallywantedtohavesexandwantyoutobemymate" she paused at first then stuttered and then blurted the rest out really fast

"What?" he asked not actually understanding what she had said to him

"I said that… I actually wanted to have sex" she said to him as she shut her eyes

"Arceus" He stated simply to her which got her to open her eyes to his blank face

"Yeah?" she said fearing the worse

"I'd love to be your mate but what about the whole me being human and all and what about Palkia and Dialga? And what if others want to have me I really don't think I could just say no to them and hurt them like that?" he said as he started with a sad smile

"Well first I'll change you into a me, obviously male and secondly if someone comes along and wants you or just wants a child then go for it you have my consent BUT if I find out you got someone pregnant before me I'll castrate you!" at first she said if with a exited expression but it quickly changed when she was finishing because when she did she did it with a sickly smile which promised pain on her face which would have caused demons to run in fear

He gulped in fear but even thought that scared him he made the first move but not before saying "We'll do that after if you want"

"Ok but I need to know something first. Do you love me?" she asked

"Of course why wouldn't I?" he said as he stroked her cheek lovingly and gave her a quick kiss

"Then will you make love to me?" She said with a hint of hesitation in her voice

"Ooh most certainly your highness" He said in a mocking tone

"Idiot! I'm nervous don't make it worse" she said as she began kissing him and pushing him down onto his back

"the real fun begins" He said as he grabbed her and twisted putting him on top of her, he wasted no time and he started nibbling her neck and he slowly made his way down her body and started to nibble on her abdomen which got her even wetter for him but he wasn't stopping there so her started to suck and nip and do little bites and when he decided that she was ready without warning he plunged into her earning him with a gasp of pain from her and pleasure from himself.

"Are you ok? Wait, it's your first time isn't it?" jack asked in disbelief

"Y-yes, obviously, just give me a minute to readjust to your size, well talk after about your punishment for not warning me" she said

After a few more moments and a nod from her he started to push in and out of her pulling all the way out up the tip and slamming back into her getting him moans of pleasure that was like music to his ears, he did this repeatedly earning him moans, gasps and screams while she writhed in ecstasy underneath him

"Faster" He complied and he started to go faster gaining him even more moans of pleasure which soon enough turned into even more screams and breathlessness from her

"Harder! Faster! Harder! Go as fast as you can drill into me! MAKE ME YOUR MATE!" Hearing that was music to his ears and so without hesitation he grasped her thighs and lifted up her legs to the sides of her abdomen and held them there as he went deeper than ever before into her as fast as his body would let him, pounding and pounding, the slapping of wet flesh and the screams of pleasure is all that could be heard and then time stood still for a moment as he contemplated 'how am I so lucky?'

"I-I'm G-gunna c-cum!" Arceus says while moaning on the brink of orgasm where the slightest thing would set it off

"Me too" he grunts in response as he leans down to her face and kissed her and then shouts "Your mine now!" as he drives his cock into her one more time sheaving himself into her vagina which tipped over the edge and gave her the orgasm she wanted, her walls contracted getting tighter and tighter as her white cum dripped down his member as her walls contracted once again harder that the last time giving him his orgasm as his cum shot out of the end of his cock is thick pearly white ropes in the litres, they lay there spent and unmoving as they gt to sleep on the floor next to her bed but the little thing that they didn't see was the white number 1 that showed up on both of their right shoulders at the front and little did they know he would be transformed into an Arceus the next morning. But this meant nothing as they both lay there in their lover and mates arms/ hooves still connected without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's and ladies-(only if your perverted enough to read this) chapter here, I decided to change who it was the next two chapters (it's a two parter) but will be doing who I said in the one after the two that is all I wanted to say except from the face that there will be a time skip at the end of this chapter and a short glimpse of the net chapter.**

"PokeSpeech Telepathic" _Hi How you doing?_

"Normal PokeSpeech" Hi how you doing?

"Normal speech" "Hi how you doing"

"Thinking" 'Hi how you doing'

_Previously…_

"Me too" he grunts in response as he leans down to her face and kissed her and then shouts "Your mine now!" as he drives his cock into her one more time sheaving himself into her vagina which tipped over the edge and gave her the orgasm she wanted, her walls contracted getting tighter and tighter as her white cum dripped down his member as her walls contracted once again harder that the last time giving him his orgasm as his cum shot out of the end of his cock is thick pearly white ropes in the litres, they lay there spent and unmoving as they gt to sleep on the floor next to her bed but the little thing that they didn't see was the white number 1 that showed up on both of their right shoulders at the front and little did they know he would be transformed into an Arceus the next morning. But this meant nothing as they both lay there in their lover and mates arms/ hooves still connected without a care in the world.

_Present… Still in Arceus' bedroom_

It was morning and my legs where aching but I just couldn't forget about last night and how much I loved her… and the others that don't know yet, I opened my eyes and I looked around and just stared at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her start to wake up.

I tried standing up but remembered that I will most probably be a Arceus due to being her mate so I shuffled on my side and got onto my hooves, but at that moment I just wanted to ravage her again so I leaned my head down and gave her a kiss on her lips to wake her up, her eyes started to open and her face contorted to that of anger and before I knew it I was pinned to the floor by her while she was growling at me.

"Who are you?" She asked still growling

"W-what d-do y-ou mean?!" I asked while shaking

"I asked you who you where!" she shouted at me after she flung me across the room making me ht a wall and slump to the floor.

"It's m a-ash! Don't you remember? We mated last night after our date?!" I all but shouted at her

"HA! Ash is human you fool, I for one can't remember last night, YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME!"she said, she then proceeded to mentally attack me causing me to fall to the floor in agony

"Argh! Ch-ch-che-ck m-m-my mem…Argh… Mem-mories!" I was shouting and groaning in pain as my mnd was being ripped apart but I still managed to tell her, she stopped the attack and did ass I suggested and I laid there not saying a word, a shell of my former self, if you looked into my eyes I would look empty and soulless.

After about 5 minutes of going through my memories she got a dawning look on her face of horror and she started to cry, she started to walk over to me so I screamed and curled into a ball crying and screaming for someone to help, oblivious of what it did to her this continued and just as she got to me she was pushed away by Mewtwo of all people!

I quickly scramble to him and hid behind him for him to just bring me into a hug and start whispering to me that "Everything is ok now", "She wassn't going to ouch him again" and "That she doesn't deserve me and that Mewtwo would nurse me back to health"

Arceus regained her bearings and floated above the ground while looking at me with a thoughtful expression on her face, my guess is she was trying to figure out if what happened actually happened or if it was all fabricated in my mind.

She glowed green for a moment then it died down and she remember what happened last night and what that bitch of a waitress did to cause all of this to happen.

_Flashback... Ash and Arceus' date (from Joana's POV)_

"And can you please hurry up we have already been kept waiting for 15 minutes not to mention the sexual harassment, I will be having words with your boss and I'll be telling him that-"He said as he looked at my name tag.

"-Joana kept her customers waiting while getting off with her co-workers in the back, then she had the cheek to try and do the same to a man that is not only a customer but already had his eye set on a girl. Now hurry up before I find your boss and get you fired!" He said try to scare me but getting louder the more he said because he was getting angrier. "Eep" s all I said as I ran to the kitchen to get their orders.

_5 Minutes later_

"This will teach you to mess with me" I sad as I added the drugs I had into that bitches food what was her name again? Ooh yeah, Angel

I picked up the food and walked to their table and made sure that they got the right plates before walking off without a word.

That bitch was going to pay!

_Present_

"You! Do you see what you have done!?" Mewtwo shouted at her while stroking my hair to calm me down

"I-I-I D-didn't K-know w-ho h-he was! I couldn't remember!" She shouted back

"That is no excuse! Why would you do this in the first place?! And doing it to him is even worse! Don't expect to see him for a very long time!" Mewtwo shouted at her and just as quick as she was there we were both in a cave where I assume she lives. (Got to remind you all legendries are immortal and can't age physically after 21 and all legendries are Lords or Ladies to pokemon)

I was so relieved that she got me away from Arceus that I started to clutch onto her even more, she turned her head to me and in that moment I know that I want to kiss her and that is what I did, I pulled her to the floor and pinned her down and kissed her, she was so shocked that she froze in place but soon started to kiss me back. She put her arms around the back of my neck and then after 5 minutes or so be parted for air after playing 'Attack the tonsils' with each other.

"Wow… What was that for?" She said with a dreamy look on her face

"Not that I'm complaining" She quickly added

"Well it was a thank you" I said in which she frowned at but I continued "but mostly because you're cute and because you're a take command type of girl and I really like that, is that ok?" I said teasing her lightly and also complimenting her, then I said in a sing song voice while whispering into her ear and blowing slightly "Mewtwo-san~" she blushed more and more after the compliments but me breathing down here neck and teasing her like that flipped a switch in her.

**Me: Ha going to have to wait!**

**Mewtwo: Ooh come on I was just about to ravage Ash! You meanie! She said with a pouty face**

**Me: I'll let you do whatever you want to him now and during the next chapter I said pointing to a door and giving her a key, she dashed off**

**Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Help meeeeeeeee! Is all I could hear coming from ash's room**

**Mewtwo: Ooh come on ashy let's play. Is the last this I hear before the moaning, groaning and high pitch screams of joy come from his room for hours.**

**Me: Well see you next time guys and don't be afraid to review, bye lets lave these two to have fun**


	4. Chapter 4

Just to answer questions

1. no he is not with mew two, it was just teasing that is all it will be with mew two

2. yes mew two is a girl

3. yes Arceus was poisoned by the waitress with a date rape drug but being resistant due to being a Pokémon it only worked when she went to sleep and affected her memory recall of the nights events.


End file.
